Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for a bi-directional communication link between devices, and more particularly for a communication bridge between an implantable medical device and an external device.
An implantable medical device (“IMD”) is a medical device that is configured to be implanted within a patient anatomy and commonly employ one or more leads with electrodes that either receive or deliver voltage, current or other electromagnetic pulses (generally “energy”) from or to an organ or tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. In general, IMDs include a battery, electronic circuitry, such as a pulse generator and/or a microprocessor that is configured to handle RF communication with an external device as well as control patient therapy. The components of the IMD are hermetically sealed within a metal housing (generally referred to as the “can”).
IMDs are programmed by and transmit data to external devices controlled by physicians and/or the patient. The external devices communicate by forming wireless bi-directional communication links with the IMDs. Recently, the IMD may communicate using commercial protocols such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), which are compatible with commercial wireless devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, and the like. However, commercial protocols communicate along a 2.450 gigahertz industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio band which is susceptible to interference. Particularly, the communications transmitted from the IMD along the ISM band suffers due to path attenuation as the transmission propagate through the body of the patient. Thereby limiting the communication range of the IMD with the external device, for example, to less than a meter. A need exists for improved methods and systems for extending the communication range of the IMD with the external device.